Am I Beautiful?
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: Olette turns on Namine after she finds out that she is dating Roxas. Jealousy is a big blame here. Two words hurt Namine and it went to the next level. Please R&R! Rated T just in case


**A/N: I know. I know. I should stop writing new stories when I have three unfinished ones. BUT, this isn't a story... Just a little one shot...**

* * *

Tears streaked down Namine's eyes as she got to her front door. Name calling is one thing, it never bothered her. The one thing that bothered this poor girl? Being called ugly. Her confidence was ruined. All of it.

Once upon a time, Namine was an outgoing teenager, she was nice and had many friends, even had a boyfriend. Roxas loved her with all his heart and swore to her that he would never leave her. For anything.

She never had a 'happily ever after'.

Jealousy got the better of her former 'friend', Olette, because Roxas was going out with Namine. And Olette had a huge crush on Roxas as well. When she found out that her friend was going out with him, Olette changed.

_"She's just fat... And ugly." Olette whispered to Xion and Kairi who were sitting with her at the lunch table. Namine walked by, her tray in hand, finding Roxas in the mist of lunch. Olette giggled and went back to eating her lunch. _

_As Namine found Roxas, she put her food aside, and stared at her hands. _

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" Roxas asked, as Namine wasn't even eating her lunch. "You need to eat," He said, pushing her lunch tray towards her._

_"Nothing..." She whispered and ate her food slowly._

_She threw it up after lunch. _

_The next day, Namine packed on her make up and tried sucking her stomach in to make her look skinnier. _

_"Hey sweetie," Roxas said, comming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He took a look at her face and blinked. "Whoa! Do you really need all that make up? I liked your natural look better, Namine." _

_"I'm prettier this way..." She mumbled. _

_Roxas chuckled and held her in his arms before saying, "You're pretty without the make up... I love you, Namine."_

_Olette growled from her locker and slammed it shut. She hated seeing Roxas with another girl, she was jealous of Namine and wished that SHE was the one being held by Roxas. _

By the end of the week, Namine had eaten or drank anything but water. She stood on the scale and weighed herself. Eighty-nine pounds, it wasn't tiny enough. She stripped of her shirt and pants and started the looked at herself; a small, pale girl. You could even count her ribs if you wanted to. She looked so weak.

Namine screamed out a sob and looked in the mirror at her reflection staring back at her.

A small blonde who believed in what she heard. HAting what she saw, she took a shampoo bottle from the shower and smashed it against the mirror and sobbed. Once again, Namine returned her attention to the shattered mirror; her mascara was smudged and running down her cheeks. Her hands were bleeding from the shards of glass.

Namine placed both hands on the sink and dipped her head down and cried out loud. She looked up again to see the reflection she wished didn't belong to her.

"Am I beautiful now?" Namine screamed as loud as she could. She covered her face with her bloodied hands and cried.

* * *

"Namine!" Her mother, Larxene, called as she closed the door and took off her heels. She began to take off her earrings and rings as she called through the house once again. "Honey? Are you home?" She picked up the house phone and dialed Roxas' number, thinking that she was with him.

"Hello?" A low voice answered.

"Cloud? Yes, hi. This is Larxene... Namine's mom? Yes," She smiled softly. "I was wondering if Namine was there with Roxas?"

Cloud was sleeping when Larxene called and was quiet annoyed at his rude awakening. "Hold on, let me call him." He pulled the phone away from his ear and yelled out, "ROXAS. IS NAMINE WITH YOU?"

A few seconds later, footsteps were heard and Roxas came into Cloud's room, a puzzled look on his face. "She's not home? Who is it...?" He took the phone from his older brother and asked, "Hello?"

"Roxas? This is Larxene. I was wondering, did Namine say if she was heading home or not?" She began to walk upstairs and heard the shower running. "Oh, hold on. I think she's taking a shower." Larxene knocked on the door and called, "Namine? Sweetheart, are you in there?"

She turned the knob and immediatly screamed.

"What's wrong? Larxene?" Roxas asked, frantic as he heard the scream.

On the wall, written in blood, was 'Beautiful... Am I beautiful?' It seemed so blood curdling that Larxene didn't even want to look at it and to find her daughter.

She dropped the phone and pulled back the curtain, another scream escaping from her as she found Namine's body. So small, so thin. Those are the words to describe Namine.

Larxene pulled her daughter out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. "Namine? Namine! Baby, wake up!" She cried.

Roxas was listening in and began to put his shoes on. He grabbed his skateboard and headed to Namine's house.

"Wake up, Namine!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook her child, trying to wake her up. "Namine..."

Roxas was at their house within five minutes. He abandoned his skateboard on the front lawn and quickly ran up to the bathroom to see Larxene holding onto Namine as if she was scared that she was going to poof away.

Roxas caught sight of the blood curdling message on the wall and immediatly asked, "What happened?"

Larxene began to cry and say, "I'm not sure! I came home and she was like this! Call 911, Rox..." She held Namine tighter and cried into her blonde hair.

Minutes later the ambulances showed up and Larxene had a tough time giving her daughter to the paramedics. She didn't want to let her go. What if this was the last time she saw Namine?

Before they carried her off, Namine weakly opened her eyes and whispered to Larxene, "Mommy... I'm sorry."

An hour later, they were at the hospital. Roxas sat next to Larxene while waiting for her daughter to come out, smiling and laughing. The doctor came out, a saddened look on his face. He shook his head.

"Blood lose. She lost too much blood. We couldn't save her in time, I'm sorry, Mrs. Grey."

Larxene stopped, same with Roxas. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Roxas, as if he was her own child. "It's okay, Roxas..." She whispered into the quiet boys ear. "You can cry." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she held Roxas.

Tears began to form in his eyes and the tears began to spill over.

"It's okay to cry..." Larxene sobbed slightly, she held him tighter. "It's okay to cry."

Roxas didn't know if he wanted to hide the tears that stained his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. "I miss her..." He admitted to Larxene. She chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"So do I, Roxas. So do I..."

* * *

Hey, I never say that it was going to HAVE a happy ending. Not all stories have a happy ending.

I confused myself too xD So don't be surprised if you're confused too.

._. Well... I'm sorry Namine died. I'm mean, I do admit ;D

R & R PLEASE D: I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO.

Bye bye~


End file.
